Fairy Tail Nalu Oneshots
by AshuriWrites
Summary: I decided to stop looking around on fanfiction and actually upload one of my stories, well on here oneshots of NALU! It will a minimum of K and Maximum of T because I don't think I'll be able to go that far in writing


Nalu Fluff Week Day 1: Soulmate

Rating: K+

Summary: They say you learn another magic that is the same as your soulmates and that it will be a amazing experience…..But when you keep lighting up in flames or summoning weird spirits randomly it's a bit hard to tell if this whole soulmate thing is amazing or annoying.

A/N: This is my first time doing a Nalu story annnnnnnnd Layla isn't dead she's still alive and well. Sooooo enjoy ^v^'

Characters: [Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel] Layla Heartfilia, Loke/ Leo

It was a normal warm sunny day for Fiore but not so much for the Heartfilia's especially with their 10 year old daughter on fire.

"AHHHH! Mummy! Daddy! Help!" the small blonde girl yelled running around the room in flames. The little girl's name was Lucy Heartfilia a supposed to be Celestial Spirit Mage but is now apparently some fire mage. A blonde woman that looked similar to Lucy but older sighed "Sweetheart you're fine. The fire isn't burning you or anything else now is it" the woman explained putting her soft hands on the burning child. Lucy shook her head "no, but why is it happening mama?" she asked confused.

The woman, who was Lucy's Mother smiled gently at her daughter "remember the story I told you on how I met your father".

Lucy nodded "Yeah! You told me he was walking around with a goat guy!" she said giggling at the story.

Her mother smiled at her child's cheery behaviour "Well it seems that story is coming to life with you as the girl" her mother told her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It's been 7 years since her Mother told her that story, yet no luck with finding her soulmate. She tried asking her celestial spirits on some clues about her soulmate but their answer was always the same 'You have to find them on your own'.

Easier said than done, she's met a few fire mages but they either used another magic or had already met their soulmate. All though the journey to find her soulmate, has also had its up's. She has made multiple contracts with Celestial Spirits while also starting a story about my journey."Jeez I heard rumours that a famous fire mage is going to be here but there hasn't even been a single sign of a mage here" Lucy grumbled. She had made her way to Hargeon, it's a small town with only one magic store and some docks that seem to always be filled by fisherman boats.

After a few minutes of walking around down, there seemed to be a bit of commotion going on at town square. Curiosity getting the best of Lucy she decides to go and check out what's causing most of the girls in town to be screaming. She started to head over to town square only to find a circle of girls fawning over a orange haired male in a tuxedo. There was also a pink haired male standing nearby seemingly very uninterested in what's going on. Again curiosity getting the best of Lucy, she walks into the circle going past the girls until she's in the center.

"Excuse me? What's going on?" she asked the orange haired stranger.

The Orange haired stranger turned around "Well, well princess I never thought I'd see you in my fangirl group" the male said smirking.

Lucy eyes went as wide as a deer caught in headlights

"L-Loke! What are you doing here! I-I don't remember summoning you!" she yelled at her spirit. Loke laughed at his female masters reaction "Of course you didn't but someone else did that also uses the same fire as you." he explained to lucy then signaled the pink haired male who was standing off to the side.

"Hey! Natsu! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Loke yelled catching the other male whose named Natsu.

"I swear Loke if it's another one of your fangirls who might be my so called _soulmate_ then I will seriously burn you back to the spirit realm" Natsu said in a threatening tone that could make any dark mage go running to the hills. Lucy blinked a few times 'this guy is supposed to be _my_ soulmate, he even threatens his own spirits because he was annoyed' she thought.

Loke laughed at his male Master's threat "Well we are close friends but I'm pretty sure she is one of my fangirls" Loke said flirtatiously, holding Lucy's hand and giving it a kiss. Lucy rolled her eyes pulling her hand away "In your dreams lover boy" she said smiling. Lucy turned to look at Natsu who was staring confusedly at the two "Hi! My names Lucy! Its nice to meet you" she said cheerfully with a smile on her face. Natsu still looked just as confused as he did before. Then he started to lean forward right into Lucy's personal space 'Wh-what is he doing!' Lucy screamed in her head obviously not ok with him, a stranger and her soulmate being this close to her.

Sniff…...Sniff

…..

'Is he…...sniffing me' lucy thought in shock.

"You smell weird Looney" Natsu said tilting his head a bit "And you also smell a bit like smoke" he explained nose twitching. That was Lucy's final straw "The names Lucy! Lucy Fire Kick!" She yelled kicking him far with a fiery kick.

And that's how Natsu and Lucy met their Soulmate.


End file.
